


Honey Trap

by DrableQueen19



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: He was the one that got away. The one who had laughed in her face, and continued to do so. But not for much longer (Trimberly Cop AU)





	Honey Trap

Part 1

It wasn't the first time this had happened. She knew it wouldn't be the last. It didn't mean she wouldn't get angry. She twirled her glass of wine again. Watching the bar of the crowded club. She was sat alone in a corner booth. She scanned the room, before settling on the bar again. 

She slid her phone out of her pocket. Taking another sip of wine as she did, her eyes were drawn to the couple at the end of the bar. The guy was well dressed, in a tailored suit. Tie loose around his neck, from the girl who was playing with it. She ran a hand through her hair, resisting the urge to get up. As the guy placed his hand on the girl's hips. 

The last picture she took, was the guy sliding his room key to the girl. As he parted with a kiss to her cheek. The girl waved, sliding from the bar stool to leave the bar. She waited a few minutes before she followed. She didn't hang around after that. Walking to her car, and heading home. She was surprised she made it home so quick. 

Anger still pulsing through her. She heading into her apartment, she threw her purse on the table. Sitting on her couch, rolling her neck. Her phone rang from beside her. She glanced over at it, before answering it. “I just got in, this better be good” she heard a chuckle on the other end. “I bet I can guess where you've been to.” Kim rolled her eyes, “Don't start” she heard a sigh on the other end. “You've got to let this go, Cap said without evidence” 

Kim rolled her eyes, “Matthew Torres is guilty, you know that I know that” Kim snapped. “Did you find anything, other than him cheating on his wife?” Jason asked. “Not yet, but I will” 

Matthew Torres was as Jason liked to put it. ‘The one that got away’ the whole precinct knew he was guilty. But he was never charged, not even a parking ticket. (She had checked) He was head of the Torres family, who were well known for their illegal activities. Why was Kim so interested in this untouchable villain. 

He had killed her last partner, after they had been undercover with the Torres family. There was no proof of course, but Kim knew in her heart she knew. She had received an email from him. It had only said a few words, “Don’t underestimate Torres” Jason had become her partner, a few weeks later. He never asked about her old partner. Just said they would make a good team. Which they did. 

She let him in eventually, told him the whole story. He hadn't interrupted, but listened. “We’ll make this right” 

So when Jason came in the next day, he did what he always had done. He put a coffee on her desk. Pulled his chair next to hers, taking a sip. “What's new?” Kim showed him the pictures she had taken. Jason looked through them, “What am I looking at?” Kim shrugged, “Torres with a girl, that isn't his wife” Jason snorted “Kim that's not new. He must have a different girl every week.” Kim shook her head. “But it's a start” 

Jason looked confused, “What you think you can find this girl? And ask her what?” Kim didn't reply, “Oh I know, the guy you slept with last night. Did he happen to tell you, about his evil deeds?” Kim shrugged her jacket on, checking her gun. She headed for the door, she stormed through it. Jason rolled her head back, catching the eye of his captain. 

He groaned, before chasing after Kim. He caught up with her in the car park. “At least let me drive” he offered. Kim tossed him the keys, “I thought you weren't coming” Jason snorted, “Ride or die right?”

Tbc


End file.
